1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a pump and, more particularly, to a submersible, volute mixing pump.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Mixing of settled solids into a liquid within a tank or maintaining the solids in liquid suspension is difficult, particularly in deep tanks. As such, submersible pumps have been provided for setting settled solids in motion, such pumps generally being referred to as slurry pumps. Both the motor and the pump are submersible into a liquid. Many of the known submersible pumps require that the motor be submerged for cooling purposes, although such pumps can generally operate for short periods of time without the motor being submerged before motor temperatures become excessive. However, when there is a great variation in the liquid level, it sometimes occurs that the motor operates in a non-submerged condition long enough to become damaged.
One known submersible pump provides a passageway alongside the motor housing for the liquid being pumped so that cooling is provided for the motor regardless of the liquid level outside the pump. This pump includes a bottom inlet and permits pump operation during non-submergence conditions, even when the pump is ingesting some air along with the liquid. This bottom inlet pump feeds the pumped liquid upward alongside the motor housing and to a conduit through which the slurry is pumped.